


rotten love

by idolatres



Category: Arc Rise Fantasia
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adele finally has her requited love</p>
            </blockquote>





	rotten love

The lighting was dim, they were in the airships "jail" of sorts, not sure where else they could get privacy. Dynos stood off in the corner, staring with wary and tired eyes at his Diva, Adele, scrunched up over the corpse of her would be love behind the bars of the cell. Alfonse had finally held good on his word- dealt the finishing blow to him, a nice clean slice through the heart. At the thousands requests by Adele, he made sure not to completely ruin L'arcs body. Where Alfonse was now, neither of them knew, neither cared much either. Not with L'arc right there.

Adele told Dynos to meet her in here, not quite clear on the terms except "I want to be with him." He connected some dots and figured his talents would come in handy. Anything to serve the real diva.

Her hands were all over him, and Dynos couldn't help but stare. She was absolutely entranced.

\- His body was cold and clammy to touch, her fingers traced out his jawline with such love and tenderness. she was breathing in tiny little gasps, eyes watering at the sight of him. he was finally hers. This wasn't how she originally wanted it, she wanted him alive. Smiling shyly at her, watching her from the corner of his eyes, giving her warm love and affection. She wanted all that so dearly, for so long. But he never learned his lesson. This was the only way, she thought to herself, reassuring her heart that she did the right thing. If she hadn't of made Alf do this- L'arc would've never gotten away from that disgusting Imaginal Diva. She saved him. In her mind she truly believed this to be the truth.

"Lady Adele-" Dynos hesitated, not sure how to go about the conversation, breaking her from her thoughts. "I'm sorry, this is the best I can do. I can't bring him back, but this way, he belongs to you. I can keep his body moving, I can keep his flesh from rotting any further."

Adele let out a sigh, "It's wonderful- you're wonderful, Dynos. You really are the only one I can trust." She says fondly, making eye contact with his purple orbs briefly before returning her gaze to the glazed over blues she loves so dearly. Dynos shudders, letting the praise he receieved sink into the very core of his being, not used to hearing such things from Lady Adele.

"Can you make him follow my lead?" She asks softly, and Dynos nods. Demonstrating his powers, moving his one hand like he was controlling strings briefly. L'arcs body slowly begins to move, his stiff arm gradually loosening up, his hand going to cup Adele's face. She leans into is touch, eyes bubbling over with tears as her hands reach up to hold his. "Oh L'arc... You don't know how long i've waited for this." Dynos tried to act like he wasn't witnessing such an intimate moment between them, but couldn't help but get embarrassed. She was so calm, loving, and kind. A side he never saw of her. Daily he witnessed her fits. She was a rampaging ball of misery, taking her aggressions out on all who disobeyed her, but now, she looked so peaceful. It made something in him twinge with guilt.

L'arc's lips are chapped, slowly curving into a smile. Her heart soared, she let out a tiny hiccup before moving closer to him, pressing her body flush against his. He moved one hand down to her waist, the other still in Adele's hands. "L'arc..." She repeated his name, over and over, loving this moment. It was her dream come true.

She kisses him, his lips don't move right away, but she doesn't mind. They're cold and rough, just like she always imagined them to be. Rough like his personality, but still gentle against her. Dynos alarmed by the turn of events falters a little, but continues his movements to please his Diva. L'arcs lips finally responding to her advances, she lets out a moan, and Dynos's breath quickens.

This was wrong.

This was no longer a moments diversion for his Diva, this was something twisted, and he couldn't back out now, something in him wouldn't let him do it. His undying devotion and loyalty throbs through out him, reminding him that he has to do this. Do whatever it takes to make the Real Diva happy.

Adele opens her mouth, her tongue jutting out awaiting for L'arc to receive her. Her hands no longer cupping his, now moving towards his hair. His beautiful auburn hair she always loved, now was _hers_. She possessively ran her fingers through it, over and over, the coarseness of it itching at her fingers. That stupid Imaginal Diva never got to do this. She was never this close. It filled Adele with a sick satisfaction.

L'arcs mouth finally moved over her tongue, sucking on it languidly, her whole being shuttering. His mouth is dry, but she doesn't care at this point, her own saliva dripping into his mouth, it'll moisten up soon, she thinks to herself with a smug notion.

Ryfia never got to do this, Ryfia never got to touch her darling L'arc in this way. _She won_ , just like she knew she would

Dynos wanting to get this over with, started more hand movements, taking control of L'arcs body more forcefully, controlling it like it was him in there.

Dynos took the initiative, and started forcing L'arcs body to lay back, Adele instinctively moving along with him, desperate to be close to her childhood love. She straddled his hips and grinded down against him, deepening their kiss even more. Electric shocks went through her body straight to her sex, causing her to shudder and press down ever harder- eager for more, eager to please him in her own sick way. "L'arc, L'arc, please oh, please fuck me." She keens out. Hands reaching down to undo his pants. She's shaking so hard she fumbles dumbly with the buttons at first, but finally gets the job done. "Do you think I'm beautiful?" Her voice sounds so fragile and vulnerable, she's staring into his eyes, wishing they were more focused.

Dynos feels like he's vibrating out of his skin at this point, he does his best, focusing on L'arcs rough vocal cords and lungs, he twists his hands sharply and L'arc actually Breathes. Adele lets out a choked sob when she hears L'arcs voice coming through. "Adele" His voice is so raspy and raw sounding, but it's still him, and she lets out a sob. "You're lovely."

She loses all composure and her cries are so loud. Dynos almost thinks he's taken it too far, but she's still touching him- touching herself. She's rubbing her clit frantically while taking L'arcs cock out of his pants. It's stiff and cold, but her hands are so hot, she feels like she's searing him. She lifts her hips up and positions him at her entrance, and wasting no time, she sinks down. Her entire body quivering. He's big, and fills her to the brim.

Shes riding him hard and fast, and shes loud, vocalizing every thrust down. Dynos looks away, shame burning through him. He wants to leave, but his sense of duty keeps him grounded. He's only doing small movements now, his hand jerking up- A sound resounds through the room. Adele crying while moaning when L'arc first bucks up against her.

Her eyes are closed, and she's loving the feeling- he's actually moving against her, he wants it too, L'arc loves her just as much as she loves him. It's all too much for her to process, her brain feels like it's short circuiting.

and just like that, it's over, her cries reach a high point, and slowly escalate down. She's still twitching from her orgasm, and she's not moving off of him. She wraps her arms around L'arcs neck and lays her head on his chest, she's mumbling to herself over and over, a thousand i love yous to sound through the room. She lifts up enough to remove his member out of her, her cum leaking all over his member and trousers, staining it.

"Thank you Dynos." She whispers, still not moving from her position ontop of L'arc. She snuggles up closer to L'arcs face and curls into him more. Dynos releases control, and L'arcs body is rigid again. "You can leave now."

That was all he needed to hear, he quickly shuffled out of the room, hoping to forget what just happened.


End file.
